1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, a computer system control method, a program, and an information storage medium, and in particular, to improvement of a program that is operated using a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an input device of computers, a pointing device has been widely used. In computer game systems, in particular, a new type of pointing device has been also used in which the position thereof is determined using a camera, an infrared signal, a supersonic signal, and so forth, and a display position of a designated position image, such as a cursor image for designating a menu item, an aiming image in a gun-shooting game, and so forth, is determined based on the determined position.